Dazed and Confused
by Pie for President '16
Summary: He was the bad boy gone good, he was the good boy gone bad. He didn't get a girl pregnant, he did get a girl pregnant. What happens when their worlds collide? Robbie/Martin. Yes, that means slash.


This pairing was purely accidental. I was having major Marthie feels and when I went to select Ruthie under the filter, I selected Robbie instead. The effect of all this caffeine had my mind going, "Robbie and Martin!" XD

Pairing claim. First of its kind, and probably only.

* * *

Even though it had been five years, Martin still couldn't believe it. Still couldn't believe Sandy suddenly changed her mind about being a mother to her beloved Aaron and decided to move to a whole other continent with her fiancé. Martin remembered the day vividly. He'd been asleep on the couch with a book wide open on his lap when there was a bang on the door.

_Martin looked at the clock; it read quarter past six in the morning. He grumbled and put the book on the coffee table, getting up to answer the door._

_"Whoever it is, you better have a good reason for-" Martin began, but stopped when he saw Sandy, holding Aaron and a large bag._

_"Sandy, what are you doing here?"_

_"I can't do it anymore. I mean, I want to, but I love Jonathan more. We're moving to Europe and I know how hard you've been trying to get back into good hands with us. So, I'm giving you him." She handed the toddler over to his father._

_"Whoa, wait. You're leaving, just like that? You're abandoning your son for some guy and you're moving six thousand miles away?"_

_"Yeah, and I want you two to forget about me. Forget I exist, start over. Find some woman for him to call 'mommy', it can't be me. It'll be too hard."_

_"But Sandy-"_

_"Good-bye, Martin. Take care." Sandy placed the bag inside Martin's apartment and left without looking back._

Martin looked at his son, who was now seven years old. He resembled Sandy in so many ways. It pained Martin and he knew one day, Aaron would ask about his mother.

"Dad? I'm ready!"

"All right, squirt. Let's go." Martin opened the door and they left the apartment Martin called home. In the past five years, Martin had managed to graduate college with support from his father and Sandy's father. After graduation, Martin decided to get a fresh start and moved out to Florida two years earlier.

They arrived to their destination fifteen minutes later. Martin had signed Aaron up for junior soccer. He really wanted Aaron to play baseball, to follow in his footsteps, but Aaron really wanted to do soccer.

Once Martin had the car in park and engine shut off, he and Aaron made their way into the house that was situated off the parking lot. They entered and took a seat, waiting for their name to be called.

"Dad, thank you for letting me do soccer. I know you wanted me to play ball, but-"

"Hey, no, that's fine." Martin smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Martin was trying hard to accept the fact his son preferred to play soccer over baseball, he'd always dreamed of having his son or daughter, even, break in a glove and learn to steal home flawlessly.

"Martin and Aaron Brewer?"

"That's us." Martin answered as he and Aaron stood up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robbie Palmer. I'll be-"

"Wait." Martin interrupted. "Robbie Palmer. You wouldn't happen to be _the_ Robbie Palmer?"

The man looked at him, confused.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, I mean, you're not the Robbie Palmer that lived with the Camdens, are you? I don't think you know me, but I know you." Martin laughed, shaking his head at the memory of the stories Ruthie once told him about Robbie.

"Dad." Aaron interrupted, annoyed. "We're here for me, not to make friends."

"Right, sorry." Martin laughed nervously.

"This way, please." Robbie gave Martin a peculiar look before going into his office with Martin and Aaron following.

"So, you're interested in playing junior soccer, Aaron?" Robbie asked, looking at a thin paper-filled folder.

"Yeah, I love soccer! Well, I mean, my dad wants me to play ball, but I like soccer more."

Martin chuckled.

"So, is Aaron in?"

"Well, the first meeting is next Saturday at two. Do you have a set of uniform? We have some here that I could lend you."

"No." Aaron shook his head.

"That's not a problem. I'll have your dad give me your size and I'll find the right fit. According to the doctor's report, there's no reason why you shouldn't play soccer."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Mr. Palmer!"

"Robbie." Martin and Robbie said at the same time. Robbie gave Martin another queer look.

"Aaron, could you wait in the lobby for a few minutes? I need to speak to your dad about something."

Aaron looked at his father, who nodded.

"Fine, but make it quick! I don't have all day." Aaron stood and left the room.

"So, other than being the father of a boy who's ambitious about playing soccer, who are you exactly and how do you know about me?"

"Like you, I've lived with the Camdens at one point. My dad was in Iraq, my mom's dead and my aunt had to move and didn't want to relocate me, so she had Reverend Camden take me in. I lived there for about a year and half."

"Let me guess, you dated Ruthie."

"We got pretty close, but uh." Martin let out a sigh and turned towards the door, where Aaron was sitting on the other side.

"What happened?"

"I really shouldn't keep Aaron waiting. Let me give you my number and-"

"I have it. It's in the file."

"Right, then. I'll go." Martin waved and left.


End file.
